Yuri
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: ~Alternate Universe!~ Squall, Zell, and Irvine are just normal teenage boys from Balamb Highschool in Okinwa, Japan. Skip the fact that their three friends, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa have amazing voices! Seifer is in as usual, and Everyone is confused!
1. Chapter 1

Yuri

Note from Aeris: Well, Second AU. Hello everyone! I see old faces, and some new ones! ^_^ Hahaha, I sound like a schoolteacher. O.o Anyway. You might know me from my FF7 fanfiction, Sakura. Sakura was a big hit, thank you. ^^ I miss the characters… ;_;

However, Yuri is a little more planned out then Sakura was. ^^; Sakura was pretty on-impulse-whoa-that-really-worked-gotta-write-more! O.o I drew Character designs… Look look!

http://www.geocities.com/bluegirlwish/balambyuri.jpg - Design for School Uniform of Balamb

http://www.geocities.com/bluegirlwish/rinquisyuri.jpg - Accessories of Rinoa and Quistis

http://www.geocities.com/bluegirlwish/selphellyuri.jpg - Same with Sephie and Ellone

http://www.geocities.com/bluegirlwish/yuriedea.jpg - Edea's accessories, all by herself

Bah, they're on Notebook paper. Drew in between notes. *giggles innocently* I swear! ^^ Anyway.

Just to tell you- this is NOT yaoi/yuri! The word 'yuri' means 'lily'! I'm talkin about the flower, not the relationship!! I don't mind yaoi/yuri, but I don't particularly support it either! I'm not homophobic. ~_~

Anywho. ^^; Better get to it! Whoohoo!

________________________________________________________________________________

The boy yawned sadly, watching the world from out his window, at the pleasant areas, full of life. Okinawa bustled from his window, he laid his head on his folded arms, which were propped on the sill. He morosely traced the scar across his nose. He closed his eyes and accidentally gave his finger a butterfly kiss. A soft breeze caressed his cheek, he yawned a little, and closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind.

It was still hinting summer's end, but the soothing warmth lingered. School was going to start again soon. He was a Junior. He quietly acknowledged the fact he should pull away from the comfortable window, and did as his mind commanded him. He opened his eyes, just in time to see a tiny white feather drift near his window.

The teenager slid his arm out, and wrapped his hand around the silken feather. 

Squall Leonheart smiled at the little feather in his hand. How delicate and fragile. A sudden reassurance slid over him from an unknown source, and he brought his hand and the feather back inside.

________________________________________________________________________________

Squall walked over to his bed, with military patterned comforters. He sprawled across it and looked at the feather held tenderly in his fingers. His hair spread out around him like a sad halo. He yawned again, and placed the feather in a box he kept under his bed.

He stood up and slid off the bed, and to his mirror.

He was handsome, his touch-tan seemed fresh from the end of summer, and his white teeth contrasted with his dark skin. Squall's eyes seemed deep and inset, his bangs slipping over his eyes gracefully, and his curved ears bore a single earring on the curve.

He reached out and touched his face in the mirror. He traced his finger along the straight scar across his face. It wasn't only on his face, it was on his heart.

* * *

Squall walked down the busy paved sidewalk, backpack resting carefully on his shoulders. He ducked around into an alley, and around the corner, and came to a suburban-styled house tucked away in the city life. 

He slid past the gate and to the doorway. Squall placed his hand onto the doorknob and turned it. His ears throbbed immediately with the sound of drums going off.

A weathered, middle-aged woman sat at the table nearby, turned around at the almost-drowned out sound of the door opening.

"Oh! Squall! Hi!" She shouted over the drums. "Plug your ears, child."

Squall did as he was told. He knew how Mrs. Dincht could get.

"ZELL! YOU GET DOWN HERE!!!"

The insane drumming stopped, and then some thumping of footsteps followed. A blur of blonde was all he saw before there was a teenage boy in front of him.

"Squall! Sup, dude?"

Zell held out his hand, expecting a high five, a slug, or something. Squall ignored his outstretched hand and spoke plainly.

"You're late, Zell."

"I'm sorryyyyy, I couldn't help it! I just got the beat goin and-"

"Enough."

Zell straightened up. He was chipper, and couldn't sit still if his life depended on it. In one hand he held drumsticks, the other confidently placed on his hip. His eyes were bright green, and his smile sparkled the entire room. The front of his blonde hair was swept straight up, clearing the way for his forehead.

"Come on, let's go!" Zell sprung out of the room, grabbing Squall's shirt on the way.

Squall felt himself getting strangled by his shirt collar on the way out. He choked a little, but soon pried Zell's hand off. "You almost killed me!!!"

"Really? I'm sorry." Zell backed off, placing his hands in the air.

The boys traveled silently to the schoolyard, looking around it's familiar surroundings. The courtyard was a common meeting place for students, even during the summer. 

Balamb High was a beautiful school, of blue and white, it sparkled with the insignia of a shining star in brass over the massive doors.

He smiled. 

__

Balamb… What will happen now?

"Irvine! Sup man!" Zell said to an approaching boy.

His brown hair was long, tied back into a slim ponytail. He carried a guitar in his strong arms, and a warm smile on his face. His parents were American, and he bore no accent in his deep voice. His green eyes shimmered under the shadow of his leather bucket hat. He was thin and lanky, taller then the other boys. He returned Zell's offer of a sign of greeting, and smiled at Squall.

"Hey kid, what's eating you?"

"I'm not sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri

Note from Aeris: *sniff* not a whole lotta reviews… wha… No like my new story? *sniffsniff* ;_; anywhoo… things will get cranking in this chapter. We meet the ladies. ^_~

Um, here's my WinAmp list… I listen to this when I write Yuri.

Princess Rouge - Labrynth

Daft Punk - Digital Love

Faye Wong - Eyes on Me(Almighty Mix)

Enrique Iglesias - Escape

Enigma - Gravity of Love

Sarah McLachlan - Adia

Legend of Zelda OOT - Gerudo Valley(Orchestrated)

Well… that's my list. Download the songs from Mopheus or somethin! ^_~ On to the fic…

________________________________________________________________________________

The three boys leaned up against one of the trees. The small-talked, but Zell was obviously the one choosing the conversations.

"So, did you hear about that foreign exchange student?" Zell chirped.

"No…" Squall said.

"I heard she was really pretty. With long black hair. And really pretty…" Irvine seemed to slip off into his own world.

"…Irvine, you're such a ladies' man."

Squall lifted his head. "Speak of the devil."

Two young women were sprinting in their direction.

"Squall, Squall!" The redhead called.

"Hi guys!" the blonde said gentler.

The two teen girls stopped in front of the three boys. Irvine seemed red in the face, and looked over their heads, trying to keep himself from looking at their short skirts.

Panting, the redhead girl stood up, and shook her short hair out. It curled in a lovely way at the ends, around her cheeks. She was a lot shorter then anyone else, so she had shin-kicking range. Her pretty green eyes never seemed tired, and her smile radiated happiness to all around her. Her legs came together and she propped herself up on her toes.

"Irvine? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing Selphie…"

Selphie kicked his shin. "Ahem!"

"OW!"

"Stop that, now. We wouldn't want to break his legs." The blonde soothed.

"Whoo-hoo!"

The blonde was a lot more in composure then Selphie. Her pale blue eyes reflected wisdom, but also years of pain. Her blonde hair was swept up in the back and pinned there. She was tall, with long legs, and small feet. Her hands were held neatly, and a warm smile was on her face. She kept her steps light, and her moon-and-star earrings jingled with her steps.

"Thanks, Quistis." Irvine said, relieved of Selphie jabbing her toe into his shin.

Of course, everyone knew he liked it.

* * *

"Zone, are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry, Princess. This was your plan, remember?"

"I guess so."

"So we'll be in Okinawa tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Great!"

"And Princess…"

"Yea Zone?"

"I won't let any guy touch you."

"Thanks, big brother…

* * *

The 5 friends were now sitting on a train, watching each other carefully.

"Well… Selphie, Quistis, how comes the music?" Squall asked softly.

Selphie sighed. "Well, we sound fine, but nothing amazing…"

"I think your amazing!" Irvine perked, twanging a note on his guitar.

"Hm, are there any other girls who would add to your sound?"

"Nobody wants to join!"

"Okay…"

"What about Ellone?" Zell asked, tilting her head.

"Well, she'd be great… but she didn't want to. She said she'd help some other way, but not singing."

"Just like our Ellone." Squall said.

"Yup. Sis hates the stage. Since the Peachtree incident."

Oh, yes. Everyone remembered the Peachtree incident. In Elementary, there was a play, and she eagerly signed up. She got the role of the Peachtree, and got to sing a solo. On the night of her performance, one of the wax peaches fell off and decked her in the head, making her trip off the stage in the middle of her solo.

"Yea, poor dear." Quistis sighed.

"Her father's pretty organized." Selphie said innocently.

"Um, Laguna? Organized?" Zell tried to keep himself under control.

"Yea, not a good idea. But knowing Laguna, if we hit a curve and get noticed, he'll wanna help." Squall nodded.

Squall liked Laguna. He was a fun guy to be around. Even though he was 40+ years, he was just as hyper as Selphie or Zell. And there was something about him.

"So, operation Heavenly Angels hasn't gotten off. We'll find the other band member!"

"HEY! I know! What about that foreign exchange student?"

"Where's she from, do you know?"

"Some European country. Spain, or France." Irvine said gently.

"I hope not from America!" Zell joked a little.

That snide remark earned Zell a large deck on the head by the Kinneas Saber. A.K.A. Irvine's guitar.

But then Squall's eyes were diverted, a girl stepped onto the subway. A girl his age, who he'd never seen before.

And she smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri

Note from Aeris: Y'all are FREE to email me! Go RIGHT ahead! I love email and I want more. ^.^

And I added somethin to my Winamp List. "Don't Let me Get Me" by Pink.

Well, gotta get on to it.

________________________________________________________________________________

The young girl had beautiful, black hair to her back, layered beside her pale pink cheeks, framing her face. Her eyes slid closed and opened again, her green brilliance gracing the train car again. She slid down in a chair. She crossed her lovely legs and looked in a gazing way out the window. She blinked her eyes slowly. And she turned to Squall again and smiled.

As he stood to speak to her, a rush of people whisked her away, away from his view.

* * *

"Geeeeez… Why do we have to go to school! I hate school its-"

"You like School and you know it, Zell." Quistis mumbled.

"…well, yeah…"

Squall leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and brooded over the image of the girl in his mind. Her gentle smile, happy eyes. Where had he seen her?

"Were gonna be late!" Selphie seized everyone's arm she could gather in her grip and hauled them into the classroom.

The many students slid off the desks and window sills and sat into the neatly arranged seats, and faced forward.

The professor entered the room shortly after the bell rang and adjusted his glasses at everyone. Kiros hated when children were late. It was so improper.

"Class. Hello."

"Good morning." Some girls spoke happily.

"In case you haven't met her, the school board assigned me to formally introduce…" He turned to the side, "our foreign exchange student, Miss Edea Ensorceleurse."

A older-looking girl stepped forward. Her black hair seemed to go on forever and her legs did the same. Her eyes seemed sad and faraway. Her lips were thin, and her roman nose always pointed towards the ground. The fragile girl's glasses propped on her nose, and she stepped lightly, one foot in front of the other. Her hands shook, she quietly set her hands on the desk as she sat down.

"Where are you from, Miss Ensorceleurse?" Selphie asked respectfully.

"France." She had a slight accent.

* * *

Lunch break. Zell stood impatiently in the cafeteria lines, waiting for the order of hotdogs to come up. The students were allowed to eat indoors or outdoors. The girls preferred to eat outside on sunny days, but Squall liked to stay by the windows inside.

Edea was outside. The light cast shadows across her sad face, when she turned her head, she seemed like she was crying, but that was just shadows, too.

Selphie sat on a courtyard post, a brown bag in her lap. She ate with her fingers, and drank coke that was spiked with pixie sticks.

Quistis sat politely on the ground, her cute bento box resting beside her knees. Her favorite food, Sushi, was spread out on a napkin. She picked at it with her chopsticks, pondering.

"Edea." Selphie said, looking around at the French girl.

"Miss Tilmitt?" She answered.

"Well, Quistis," She motioned to the blonde teenager, "And I are trying to start a singing group in time for the talent show. Would you join us?"

Edea was startled. "But you just met me, madame."

"I know." Selphie smiled her innocent smile.

Edea shook her head sadly. "I have a heart problem. I'd probably slow you down."

Selphie frowned in compassion. "I'm sorry, Edea-sama."

* * *

Squall leaned his head against the metal pane of the door of the cafeteria. His head hurt, the noise gave him migraines. He was about to leave when an angelic sound graced his weary ears.

"Whenever sang my songs…On the stage, on my own…"

He turned his head, and the beautiful melody came from a girl wearing a KANON backpack, plush wings against her shoulders. She turned around.

__

It's her!


End file.
